


Moodboard for Better Strangers

by dls



Series: More Than Just a Picture [11]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Excerpt from fic:This isn't new, and Steve thinks maybe that's what makes it worse. Because Billy knows it bothers him. That this feeling — being ignored, being set aside, being some kind of dirty little secret — burrows under his skin and sits with him for days after. It's just that Billy doesn't seem to care.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: More Than Just a Picture [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Moodboard for Better Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nastea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastea/gifts), [ToAStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Better Strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403459) by [nastea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastea/pseuds/nastea), [ToAStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger). 



**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
